Library Encounter Severus
by Serpent and Wolf
Summary: Daydreaming is not always a good thing, especially when those daydreams are a little less than innocent. They can, however, lead to interesting events. (Written by TJ)


_     "Severus.."  A soft, almost demure male tone of voice drifted into my ears, tickling my senses and well..other aspects of me..This occured as I allowed my slender arms to wrap around the owner of that voice from behind, since I had approached him from behind.  A slight hint of a smirk caused the right corner of my pale lips to twist upwards a touch as my ebony black eyes fell down on the male in front of me, slowly allowing those long, almost tapered looking fingers of mine to move, ever so slowly, across this figure's chest.  Those fingers of mine were often forced to exert such authority, but that was a necessity, for I sometimes needed to grab for one of my many rivals' wrists, perhaps to hinder an attack or just for an element of surprise...they could also be tender as a mother's touch when caring for her cherised child, or an animal lover taking care of their favorite pet...I found I was making use of that tender, gentle touch as I moved one of my hands upwards, allowing the tips of that one to brush against the fabric covering the skin over this male's heart, for I had a desire to feel, for a moment, what kept this creature going..and to silently thank it for allowing that to occur, or I wouldn't have been able to be doing this right now.  I allowed that other pale appendage of mine to drift downwards slowly, and then deliberately over to his right side, letting my fingers coil about that slender side for a moment, relishing the look of mild surprise, though obvious excitement written all over his face.  I then used my index finger of that hand to push his sweater that he wore under his robes up a bit, exposing just a miniscule amount of skin, smirking wider when I ran a slightly sharpened nail over that skin lightly, observing the way he shivered..he didn't realize how irresitable he was..I couldn't help it then, I allowed my head to drop a bit, letting my lips explore the expanse of the right side of his throat labourously, enjoying the feel of that soft, tender skin there..when I got to about the middle of his throat, I let my tounge snake out from inbetween slightly parted lips, quite enjoying the way he closed his eyes quickly when he felt that sensation rush through him..I was sure to make that motion all too light, a definite teasing air to it..I could also tell it was getting to him as much as it started to do the same to me.  So I gently turned that male around, letting my eyes fall down upon his face._

_     "Remus.."  I could hear my own tone leave my still slightly parted lips as I observed him silently..I knew my voice was still on the cool side, but it held more of a silky, purr like element..definitly not the same tone I would use with this boy's..well, best friends..I hated them, and the feeling was mutual..but that wasn't the pressing matter at the moment.  I let my coal colored eyes glue themselves to those navy hued ones that this boy possessed.  I knew my current mood betrayed itself in my eyes, which certainly wasn't a hateful one..no, it was a look of desire, perhaps of less then gentle lust, though that element was softened by a look of endearment, of deep fondness, perhaps even something deeper then that..surely something I wouldn't let many see, but I found I didn't care anymore with Remus.  The boy was a bit shorter then I, and his build was slender, but not quite as long, and some would call, skeletal, as my own build.  He had sandy colored blonde hair that framed soft, almost rounded features, giving him an odd, almost celestial appearence..most would think I wouldn't appreciate that..but..well, they didn't know everything about me..most would call me insane for thinking such things, but oh well, I more then likely didn't like them either..I wasn't what one would call a..people person.  After I let my eyes linger on that desirable form slightly below me for a while, I let my head decline its elevation slowly, knowing my eyes were burning right now, and I could tell he was tormented, though not in a bad way, by that..simply increased the feeling within him.  Just as I was about to let my pale lips cover those pinkish, inviting lips, I could hear him utter my name again. _

**"Severus.."  I heard the my name once more, but I could suddenly tell it was not Remus's voice, it was too cold, smooth and serpentine to be so, and that, at once,  halfway stunned me quite out of the entertaining daydream I had been having, pitifully enough.  It also sent a flood of unwelcomed reliaztion to my mind..how could I have ever believed that the male that had been featured in that daydream, a classmate of mine nonetheless, would ever feel the same way about me?  The idea just wasn't plausible.  I couldn't start thinking that way, it would only end in yet another disappointment, which I sometimes believed my life was full of anyway.  "Severus!"  That tone was raised this time, and a little more biting, jolting me quite totally into awareness then.  I then came to see that I had drifted into such a vivid daydream when I had been writing a Potions essay, and much to my annoyance, I found ink all over my right hand..I must have rested it on the parchment before the ink I had used to write with dried completely.  A snort of barely veiled annoyance escaped my nostrils as I heard my name for a third time, and I jerked my head around to see whom had taken me away from that..well, enjoyable little interlude.  **

**     Standing beside the table I had seated myself at to write that essay, staring down at me with a bewildered look in those stony grey eyes of his, was a young male the same age as me, though with swept back from his forehead blonde hair, it reaching about his shoulders, merely watching me as I removed a spare black silk kerchief from the bag I had sitting on the chair beside me, wiping my inked hand with a disgusted look on my face, a spark of amusement flaring in his eyes then, though I could tell he was trying his hardest not to burst out in laughter, knowing all too well how that would be recieved by me..I never had what one would call a sense of humor.  That's why I could stand Lucius Malfoy, he knew what annoyed me, and actually tried not to do those things, unlike some other individuals I could think of.  It helped many times, when I would get so angry with someone or another, his cool attitude often had a calming, soothing effect on my nerves.**

**     "Afternoon, Severus."  Came another tone, this one a female one, I suddenly aware that Lucius wasn't alone.  His companion was a small, petite looking girl, with dark hair and a rather stuck up, aroristrocratic look in her eyes, her features delicate, her voice the same as the look in her eyes.  Some would get offended by this, but I knew better, for Narciassa Black eternally held that sort of air about her.  She was as different from her cousin, Sirius Black, as night was from day.   Sirius was one of Remus's friends, one of them I truly could not stand.  Narcissa and Lucius were, as most already knew, basically an item.  You hardly saw one without the other anymore, which is why I was less then surprised to find her with him.  Lucius and Narcissa then took their seats directly across from me, Lucius looking at me again as he said, a small smirk shifting upon his lips, "Must have been some daydream, Severus..you surely didn't want to be taken from it.."  That caused the girl to give a tittering little giggle, Lucius not asking, but I could tell they both wanted to know what..or namely whom, had been the subject of it, though they must have known I wasn't about to inform them.  **

**     Lucius, I guess one could say, was my best friend, if I had any at all..I tended to like to keep to myself, and even -he- didn't know about my little..eh..obession with a certain werewolf, which was a very good thing, because Lucius could be very vengeful, and if he ever got wind of such a thing, I was almost afraid he'd try to hurt Remus for being the object of my attentions no more then because he hated that crew, perhaps even more then I did, if such a thing was possible.  I never saw a need to tell him or anyone else though, because I firmly believed it would stay where it was then---merely in my mind.  **

**     I wasn't exactly sure why that group, Sirius Black and James Potter for the most part, hated me so.  Well, I take that back, I had an idea why..I tended to like to keep to myself, and divate a bit towards the dark arts.  They thought, in turn, of course, that meant I was a souless black wizard whom ought to be put to death or the like.  Remus didn't really do anything to me, he would merely sit back and watch his two best friends do it all, and I used to downright loathe him, just because of that.  Then -it- happened.  When I mention "it", I mean a little incident that happened around the end of the previous year, that ended in me knowing very well that Lupin was a werewolf.  Potter must have decided he couldn't go entirely through with it, and ended up stopping it at the very last moment, though it was still a very, very close call.  I should have, in all respects, hated Remus for that, but I knew that it wasn't his fault--one can't control themselves when they transform, and I knew it.  Ever since then..well, it may have started before that, but that incident had been the trigger--it had made me aware I had..feelings for Remus..however unreasonable and unexplainable that seemed, it was, indeed, true.**

**     "Well...Narcissa and I are going up to the Common Room.  If you care to join us, come along."  That blonde male said, throwing me an odd look, soon standing, taking Narcissa's arm and walking off.  I intended to do so after I had fully waken myself up and cleaning off my hand.  I had just moved to roll up the piece of parchment I had written my essay on when I heard my name called _again.._However, -this- time it was the tone of voice I had been imagning before, in my daydream.  I picked my head up quickly, snapping in my usual cold, perhaps slightly brash tone of voice, "Yes...?"**

**     Indeed, I saw, standing there, not too far from the table I had been sitting at, that very sandy haired male that had been a part of my thoughts.  I wasn't sure why he called my name out at that time, and that was probably why there was a curious little glint in my eyes, one that he probably saw.   I watched as his cheeks reddened, it was like he was floundering for an answer before he managed to say "Nothing.."  It sounded, to my ears, almost like a nervous squeak.  He looked as though he was going to turn tail and make for the door.**

**     I, at first, was going to just allow him to do so, watching cooly, though then I got to wondering -why- he had been saying my name in the first place..could it have been possible he had the very same thoughts as I?  My eyes wafted around quickly, looking for any sign of anyone around.  It was late, so there was no one to speak of.  I smirked slightly and stood, moving to grab for one of the blonde's wrists before he could turn around. "...What are you doing?"  Was what I heard as my long, bony fingers did indeed curl around his wrist, he looking rather nervous and perhaps a bit frightened when he saw that small little smirk on my lips.**

**     I moved quickly, managing to manuver Remus so he was against a wall, he beginning to look a bit terrified, though there was something..else..in his eyes too...before I could take the time to think much longer, I let my head drop, allowing my lips to claim those of the blonde's in a very heavy, close to passionate kiss, noticing him freeze up as if I had placed a stunning spell on him.  After a moment, I forced myself to pull away even though I didn't really want to, knowing here was no place to let anyone see anything.  "See you 'round, Lupin."  I then said cooly, silkily, as I flipped a portion of my hair over my shoulders that had slipped out of place, calmly walking away. **


End file.
